thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Proxies
Proxies are the Slender Man's standard servants, and are commonly described wearing masks and hoodies in order to hide their identities. In most stories, Proxies are the ones who perform certain physical tasks that the Slender Man cannot do himself because of his inhuman nature. This can include anything from creating and manipulating objects, destroying and leaving evidence, creating videos and responding on Twitter, and influencing victims as needed Proxies are typically portrayed as former victims, whose mental stability deteriorated considerably after several years of being stalked. This made their minds susceptible to mind control, allowing the Slender Man to influence their thoughts, feelings, and actions through telepathy. The full independence of Proxies is a topic of much debate, with some stories suggesting they act as a collective hive mind whenever they're placed under the Slender Man's control. It is important to note that people that worship the Slender Man as a god, whether it be independently or as a member of a cult, are not genuine Proxies. A Proxy does the direct bidding of Slender Man, whereas these people only work towards the goals that are speculated to be the Slender Man's, without any real contact with Slender Man. In essence, they try to be Proxies, but were never chosen by Slender Man himself. Ranks Later on, it was explained that there were different types of Proxies: *'Hallowed (or Hollowed)': Those whose minds have been destroyed by the Slender Man and placed under his control. They usually behave as mindless puppets, utilizing brute force. Their bloodstreams contain the black tar-like substance known as Azoth, which is believed to be a mind control agent. *'Berserkers': Those who are under the Slender Man's control but can act on their own when he can't be troubled with commanding them. They will often work their way into positions of trust to further his agenda. *'Sleepers': Those who are under Slender Man's control but are not aware of it. They are often Runners who come under his control when their mind is at its weakest, during blackouts or sleep. *'Agents': Those who willingly serve Slender Man, retaining their original personality and individuality. Albert Conaghan from Seeking Truth and Joseph Steward from Hidden in the Trees were both Agents. *'Revenants': Those who were granted superpowers by the Slender Man. These powers were later shown to be hallucinations created in order to trick Runners into fighting the Revenants instead of Slender Man. The most popular example of a (former) Revenant was Reach from What You Are In The Dark. Symbols Many Proxies appear to have some kind of symbol of their own or share the marks of others. Some have an actual paranormal or physical use, while others are simply a symbol of Slender Man's repeating presence or a means of intimidation. Out of all the markings Proxies have used, The Operator Symbol is the most reoccurring. Trivia *The servants of other Fears have also been called Proxies as well, but this is a misnomer, as the name only applies to Slender Man servants. Category:Servants Category:The Slender Man Category:Proxies